


Pinup Calendar August: Bucky and Alpine Barnes - International Cat Day

by alby_mangroves



Series: Marvel Art Party Pin-Up Calendar [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALPINE NO, Alpine Is a Brat, Bucky's just trying to be a good dad, Catnip everywhere, Catnip for happiness and love and capturing a heart, Gen, Language of Flowers, Marvel Art Party Pin-Up Calendar, Maybe he's born with it, Or maybe he's been growing it out for this photoshoot, Photobombing Cats, SO MUCH CATNIP, international cat day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Calendar Pin-Up artwork of Bucky and Alpine Barnes, celebrating International Cat Day, August 8th.Chapter 1 is the bare artwork, and Chapter 2 contains the complete August 2020 and August 2021 calendar pages.The collection this work belongs to contains multiple fan arts by a variety of artists for each month, to provide a fully customizable and printable 18-month calendar, from July 2020-Dec 2021.
Relationships: Alpine the Cat & James "Bucky" Barnes
Series: Marvel Art Party Pin-Up Calendar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798507
Comments: 101
Kudos: 300
Collections: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	1. Bare artwork: Bucky and Alpine Barnes as Misters August

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Mods and creators of the pin-up calendar for their support and for compiling all the pages ♥
> 
>  **NB:** The calendar pages in Chapter 2 have been created large enough for printing. If you'd like to access the full size images, right-click and open each image in a new tab, then download and print! If you check out the collection this work belongs to you'll see that there are several options for each month (more are being added every day until the end of June) for the next 18 months, so you can pick your faves and mix and match to create a custom 2020 or 2021 calendar. Awesome, amirite?

♥

***

***

♥


	2. Calendar Pages: Bucky and Alpine Barnes as Misters August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The August 2020 & August 2021 calendar pages artwork compiled by the Marvel Art Party team!
> 
> The calendar page images are available for downloading, and are sized for printing on a standard sheet of paper (8.5in x 11in, or A4). A reminder that the printed calendars and pages are for personal use only and are not for resale.

♥

***

August 2020

August 2021

***

♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/622044566158229504/bucky-and-alpine-barnes-as-misters-august-2020)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_artgroves_)


End file.
